The present disclosure relates to the generation of code.
Application code developers can use manual and/or automatic ways to develop new application code. Automatic ways of developing application code can include, for example, the user of interactive development environments (IDEs) that provide a user interface for aiding in the code-generation process. Different IDEs exist, e.g., that are offered by different vendors.